Love Story
by MissAmyR92
Summary: Marley dumps Flick on the say so of her dad, but is it the end of their relationship? Song included is Love Story by Taylor Swift.


**Here's a pairing I haven't tried before so I hope it's ok! I'm a little undecided on this piece so I'd be grateful for any feedback, whether good or bad. I hope you enjoy this.**

**P.S This is set when Marley dumps Flick on the say so of Flick's father.**

"Marley, please! Please don't do this, I'm begging you." Flick's emotional attempts at getting her boyfriend to reconsider were falling on deaf ears.

"I'm so sorry, Flick." The eldest Kelly sibling couldn't handle seeing his now ex-girlfriend in such a tearful state any longer. He walked away from the stunning blonde, fighting back a lone tear.

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

Flick Mellor made no effort to move, her high-heeled-clad feet metaphorically glued to the floor. She'd had literally no idea that her boyfriend was planning on leaving her, she'd believed that they were happy together. The blonde schoolgirl remembered how elated she'd felt when Marley had called her, asking to meet on the footbridge, their usual spot. Donning her favourite outfit and sexiest heels in a bid to impress her man, she made the short journey to the meeting place, receiving a whole host of appreciative looks and wolf whistles as she went. Flick smiled through the tears which were trickling down her face, she had become so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed she was crying. The blonde recalled how her stomach flipped and her heart skipped a beat as she saw her gorgeous boyfriend waiting for her. Even in the hideous school uniform they were both forced to wear, Marley Kelly looked so hot.

**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**

Despite the shaky start their relationship had had, and the frosty reception and intervention from her father, Flick believed their relationship was growing strong. Every time she set eyes on Marley, she fell in love with him all over again. Her boyfriend wasn't aware of the fact that she'd had a rough time of it where boys were concerned, thanks to her dad's ability to scare off potential boyfriends with one of his icy stares. Even the boys that she'd been interested in before didn't match up to Marley Kelly. He was kind, caring, considerate, mature. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous! Everything Flick could ever hope for in a man.****

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Marley's caring and considerate nature was what attracted Flick to him in the first place. All the other boys of the same age were immature and only cared about themselves. The blonde could instantly tell how much the eldest Kelly cared for the rest of his family members. Even though he was only their older brother, due to their mother's alcoholism and other troubles, he looked after his siblings as if they were his own children, and put their needs before his own. Flick Mellor briefly smiled to herself whilst remembering just how wonderful her now ex-boyfriend was, before the realisation dawned upon her.

Marley Kelly was such a kind person, who always put the feelings of others before his own, so why would he hurt Flick by ending their relationship so abruptly when he'd know how much pain it would cause her?****

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

The tall blonde snapped back to reality. Taking in her surroundings, she realised she was still standing on the footbridge where Marley had left her over half an hour previously. Flick slowly wandered back in the direction of her house, trying to conjure up a reasonable explanation for why her boyfriend had dumped her so callously.**  
**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

It wasn't long before a virtual light bulb flickered on inside the school girl's head. She knew exactly why Marley had split up with her. Or more to the point, she knew the identity of the one person who would be less than happy with the pair's blossoming relationship and would do anything to sabotage it.

Her father.

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said**

****Flick Mellor mentally kicked herself. How could she have not realised beforehand? The teenager unlocked the door to the place she called home, relieved to find she was the only one there. She couldn't face seeing the conniving man who called himself her father. The blonde kicked her heels off; leaving them scattered carelessly in the hallway and plonked her handbag down with them. She stormed up the staircase before reaching her room at the top. Slamming her bedroom door, Flick burst into near hysterical tears, devastated by everything that had happened and wondering how a so-called father could allow his daughter to be so unhappy.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

Flick lay back on her bed once her tears had calmed a little, with her phone pressed into her palm. She scrolled through her contact list, pausing when she saw Marley's name highlighted, with her thumb hovering over the call button. Biting the bullet, the blonde dialled her ex's number, her stomach in knots as the phone rang. Eventually, the dialling tone ceased and Marley's answer phone message sprang into action, causing Flick to angrily throw her phone across her bedroom. He'd dumped her so callously and he didn't even have the decency to accept her phone call. The blonde just needed to speak with Marley one more time. If he said her father wasn't involved in their split, then she'd accept that and leave him alone. But if he only chucked her on her father's say so, she wasn't going to give up on their relationship without a fight.****

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

Once she'd calmed down enough to string a sentence together, Flick crossed her room and picked up the phone she'd tossed there a short while ago. She'd hoped there would be at least one message from Marley, but she was disappointed. Refusing to let the boy she loved walk out of her life so easily, she took a deep breath, crossed her fingers, and pressed the call button once again.

Again, Marley didn't answer the call, not that Flick was as surprised this time. Instead of hanging up on hearing the answer phone, the love-struck blonde decided to leave a message.

"Marley, it's Flick. Please just listen to what I have to say. Meet me at 8pm tonight, on the bridge again. If you don't show up, then...then I'll accept we're over. Please give me one last chance." Flick hung up, feeling her stomach churning with nerves, like a washing machine on its spin cycle.

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

7.50pm. Flick knew she was early for her potential meeting with Marley but she wanted to be certain that she wouldn't miss him, if he did decide to turn up. Each second that passed felt like an hour, and every minute lasted for days. The blonde paced up and down the creaking bridge, wearing the same killer heels she had worn previously, praying the object of her affections would arrive. So many questions whizzed through her mind. What if he didn't show? Did Marley really care that little for her? And if he did turn up, what exactly would she say?

And then she saw him.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

Marley Kelly walked slowly, and cautiously, towards his ex-lover. The voice mail Flick had left him gave no indication of why she wanted to see him again. Would she be angry and maybe even produce a violent streak? No, he knew the blonde wasn't capable of that. Was she out to play him at his own game, maybe she was seeking revenge? The confused boy shook his head, as if trying to lift the mist coating his troubled mind.

"Marley." Flick breathed so quickly, the word barely audible.

"Flick, hi." Marley replied, unsure of what to say, what to do, what to expect from his former girlfriend.

"How are you?" The blonde could feel herself mentally backing out of what she'd planned to do. Without waiting for an answer, she continued.

"Please hear me out. I know the reason you dumped me." Flick looked downwards, suddenly finding the ground highly interesting as Marley did the opposite, lifting his head to look at the beauty.

"You do?" To say he was surprised was an understatement. Had Ralph Mellor really told his daughter about the money?

"It was my dad, wasn't it? He frightened you off, threatened you. Please don't deny it either, he's tried it before with my previous boyfriends." Hearing the words spoken aloud, Flick felt disgusted with her father as well as ashamed of herself for believing that the warm-hearted lad would hurt her so cruelly without reason.

On hearing no verbal response, the young girl lifted her head to see Marley nodding shamefully, a single tear rolling down his soft cheek. Flick ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug.****

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

****Marley reciprocated the hug, relishing the feel of the beautiful girl holding him so closely. He was certain Flick would hate him.

"There's something I've been meaning to say to you for a while." The blonde girl pulled away slowly. "I know we've had our ups and downs, and you've had an especially difficult time of it lately. But I want to support you and care for you, as well as your family. It's obvious for anyone to see how dedicated you are to your mum and siblings, and it's so wonderful to see how much they mean to you. You're the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met and I was so proud to be able to call you my boyfriend. I really do love you Marley Kelly, and I don't want anyone, especially not my father, getting in the way of our relationship." Flick took a deep breath, gauging the boy's reaction.

"Wow." Marley was speechless. He gently took the girl's face in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb, looking deep into her ocean-blue eyes. Planting a soft kiss on her forehead he replied, "I love you too Flick Mellor."

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

The smitten teenagers walked back to Flick's home hand in hand, vowing to never let anyone stand in the way of their relationship again.


End file.
